


The way the world is (Attack on Titan)

by GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister/pseuds/GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally all sex. sorry for misspellings I'm trying my hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Best friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this gets really dirty really fast. If you aren't okay with that please turn back now. I honestly wasn't going to post this, but I don't want to have it just laying around. I also cant really publish this anywhere else. I'm also a dirty pervert and this is really just to make other people feel the way I do about lemons. I'm also trying to get better at them, so please enjoy and give us feedback.

Katie's p.o.v

I groaned as I awoke on another unfamiliar bed. I turned my head to see my Corporal at work at his desk. My memory clears up and I sigh, grabbing his attention. "Finally awake slut." I wince at the name he calls me, but I've gotten used to it by now. I am a titan shifter, but I get the worse treatment out of me and Eren. When I was put in court that pedophile Darius Zackly ruled the Survey core's idea was better. instead of using my skills to fight titans or help stop crime in the Military Police, I was ruled to be a prostitute for the Survey Core. Letting the soldiers use me as a stress reliever. 

Believe it or not, even though I became something so dirty I remained Eren's one and only. He didn't care that I had to suck cock and take a man's dick, he knew that I still loved him at the end of the night. "Of course I'm awake Daddy." I hated the name I had to call them, before, during, and after sex. It was either daddy or master and I sure as hell do not have a master. "Erwin has requested that you have sex with Eren tonight. in front of Me, Hanji, and himself. It's for experiments and Hanji will be doing various things while his cock is slamming into you." Corporal said as he glanced my direction. "Noting how thick Eren is we are leaving Armin to loosen you up while you shower." I shuttered and nearly wept for Armin. He was one of my very best friends and he stuck with me through thick and thin even after court. I didn't   
want him to see me like this. I get up and quickly dress before dashing out the door. the showers was a very bad place to do this seeing as anyone could be watching and everyone already called me a whore except the very few of my friends.

Armin was already in there waiting for me, sitting down on one of the benches in a towel. When I walked in he smiled at me softly. "Hey Kit." Armin said softly using the nickname he always has. "Hi Armie." I said playfully and we gave each other a hug. "I barely get to see you anymore." I said and Armin buried his head in my shoulder. "I know. We have to get a move on since we only have till 3." Armin said and I chuckled. "Armin it's barely 12 we have time." I reminded him and he let out a harsh sigh. "Not for all the things I have to do to you we don't." I could tell he was scared, by the way his voice quivered. "Armin you don't have to do this, I can do it by myself. give me the list." I said and Armin shook his head. "Corporal said I've got to be a man so if you asked to do it by yourself I shouldn't let you. He knows everything that goes on KitKit we have to do this." Armin said and I lowered my head. I hated when Armin had to yell or raise his voice at me. 

He started the shower and brought out a bag. "I'm just going to give it to you straight. It's a fuckton of sex toys." I let a blush rise to my cheeks and Armin smirked slightly. "Step in, I'll follow you in a minute." I did what he ordered and stepped in the shower. It wasn't to hot and I was thankful for that seeing as my body was always on fire. "Do your normal shower routine because Hanji wants to know about if your mind functions properly when sexually aroused or when your body is played with." Armin said and I had a feeling he was being blunt about this for my sake. I grabbed my shampoo and squirted some into my hand when I felt Armin's arms lace around my waist.

I lathered the soap like substance into my hair and felt something wet between my thighs. I paid no mind to it knowing it was Armin before I felt something enter me from behind. I felt my vaginal walls stretch and I let out a soft moan. "That's it, good." Armin praised and I blushed. "What did you put into me?" I asked rinsing the shampoo from my hair. "Guess." Armin teased and I groaned. the object was hard, but I knew it wasn't a cock, it was short or Armin didn't put allot of it inside me. "a sex toy?" I questioned and Armin tsk'ed, giving a harsh slap to my ass cheek. "No, Its a broken handle from the 3DMG." I gasped as he moved the handle around and he groped my breast. I wasn't doing well in this test, moaning like a bitch against the wall. "Erwin said something about he broke your gag reflex?" Armin asked and shoved a large vibrater down my throat. "You better suck it good, because that's going into your ass in a moment." I took it as far as I could down my throat and tasted a bit of cherry at the end. Armin then took it out and shoved it into my ass causing me to moan out more. I felt my climax approaching and I called out Armin's name loudly before I climaxed feeling something splatter onto my back. I looked behind me and saw Armin on his knees with his cock in hand. after getting a good look at it, Armin was the long type, slim, but could reach placed other Cocks couldn't. I felt the need to give it a go. 

I slid the 3DMG handle out of my dripping pussy and the vibrater out of my ass before straddling Armin's waist. "Kit? What are you doing?" he asked most likely afraid because this was his first time. "I'm preparing to take a cock so why don't I just ride another one? besides you were getting off to me and Corporal said that you needed to become a man." I reminded him and he looked down. "Aren't you dating Eren though?" Armin asked and I rolled my eyes. "The whole reason why your even here to prep me is because they want to see if I'd fuck you or not, and obviously they want me to, so we can do this the hard way were I have to rape my bestfriend or we can to this the easy way where my bestfriend makes love to me. now Ass our pussy? I recommend pussy since its your first time and my ass might be a little hard to get into." Armin only nodded as a response before brushing noses with me. "I wanted my first time to be filled with love, can you provide that for me?" Armin asked and I nodded. "Of course." I gave him a long kiss using my tongue drawing large moans out of him. "Are you ready?" I asked and Armin nodded as he placed love bites across my neck.

I lowered my pussy onto his cock and he threw he head back at my warm wetness. "Katie! even though you've done it with so many others its so soft, warm and tight!" Armin exclaimed as I bounced on his cock pleasure coursing through my system. "ya! Do you like it Armin?!" I asked and Armin laid back and watched as his cock rammed inside of me at a slow pace. "I'm so happy its your pussy!" Armin exclaimed tears rolling down his cheeks as he started to thrust into me. he grabbed my hips moved my legs to straddle him as he slammed my hips down to smack against his pelvis. I could see that he was on cloud fucking 9 and was loving this as he threw me into a kiss. I kissed back as Armin flipped the both of us over into a doggy-style position and lacing his fingers with mine as he pounded me roughly. "Inside?" he screamed in pure bliss and I couldn't speak as he rammed unexpectedly into my g-spot. "Holy fuck Armin right there! Come inside!" I yelled and he bit the back of my shoulder affectionately. 

"Katie! Shit! I'm cumming!" He yelled and his voice threw me over the edge, climaxing hard before feeling warm, thick, and massive amounts of cum fill me to the brim and even shoot out of me as Armin buried his cock all the way to the hilt inside of me, ridding out his orgasm harshly. he reached behind me and turned off the water and looking outside the curtain. "See 2:15 Kit." Armin said and connected his lips to mine with his cock still buried inside of me. he had a pretty steamy make out session until 2:30 when Armin said that he would see me later for a round 2. I quickly got dress again and walked down to the dungeons where Eren was staying unknowing that Eren was right outside the shower room door the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2: Eren untamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tells Katie about what he heard in the bathroom and beastly pounds her into the bed sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea wth I'm doing.

I put a smile on my face to calm me for what was coming. Yes, I was terrified, but it is Eren so maybe he will be gentle unless I’ve done something wrong. Armin seemed to have enjoyed the session that we had and that drew many smiles to my face, but something seemed to be troubling me. What if Eren had heard this session? What if he was going to punish me for doing something to not get punishment? All these thoughts ran through my head before I heard a click. I looked down and realized I had reached the dungeon, the one that I was going to have sex in in front of my superiors.

I took a seat on Eren’s bed and waited for him to return. Where was he anyway? I heard footsteps and saw Eren walking in front of Erwin, Levi, and Hanji. He looked beyond pissed by the way his facial expression was. He took a glance at me and those beautiful teal eyes turned a sharp green. There were 3 cheers outside of the bars and the 3 superiors took their seats. “Eren, unleash your rage and brutally fuck your slut of a girlfriend the one that fucked one the person you hold dearest.” Captain Levi ordered and Eren gave a small nod. He shoved me back with force and looked at me with rage. “So they told you huh?” I said with a bored look before Eren slapped me hard across the face. “Told? Oh no Katelyn I fucking heard the way you screamed his name. Armin, the one that was always there for me. You. my girlfriend, moaning his name like the dirty whore you are, I've always kept quiet about the way you screamed their names, but no. Tonight, You will scream my name so much that you will worship the cock that made you cum so harshly, You will always want this dick, you will live for this cock. I will make you beg so you can hear the slutty things you said to my once Innocent Armin, but now you will say them to me. I will fuck the living daylights out of you, I will pound you senseless, so that when you are begging to cum you will be weeping and only then will I let you. You dirty fucking cockslut." I shivered at his words. 

"So your way of thinking is that, My girlfriend did the only thing that came to mind to not get punished, so I should punish her?" I said and Eren scowled before grinding his hips against mine. "Oh no not even close. I'm not punishing you because you fucked Armin, I'm punishing you because you enjoyed it allot more than you enjoyed my cock, so I'm going to tease you until your cum so much that your body will be limp when the time comes to fuck you." I looked over at our Superiors and moaned at the sight of Erwin's and Levi's cocks that they were running their hands up and down while Hanji was writing things down. "Oh no, my little cockslut. you will not fantasize about their cocks, you will only want mine and then maybe they can join besides Armin seemed to stretch you out until you could fit 3 cocks into your pussy. by the way, that little session you're going to have tonight with Armin will be crashed by me. me and Armin will practically rip you apart by the first ten minutes by all the tiring sex you've had today. you will be so filled with cum there is a high chance you will get pregnant, but pregnancy wont stop you from the fate your going to receive. Even when your carrying a child you will still be fucked under, but don't worry baby. Hanji has something that can take away your pregnancy, with you being a mind shifter you can just put it off too, so you can become pregnant and then non-carrying when ever we like." Eren was seriously starting to scare me.

Eren shoved his fist into my pussy causing me to moan out. "Yeah, dirty whore that's about the size of my cock when its erect. You'll cum in under five minutes or even when I enter you." All of Eren's dirty talk was making me so wet and he noticed it too. "You want it so bad don't you, Cockslut." I shuttered as he slammed his fist inside me pulverizing my prostate. "Oh fuck yes, Eren give me your cock!" I screamed and felt strands of cum hit my belly. I looked over at my higher-ups and saw Levi coming to his end and Erwin already achieved it. "Oh come on can't you last longer than---- Oh my God Eren! please your cock. your cock!" my taunting was cut off by Eren slamming his fist faster and harder into me.

Eren's p.o.v

you know I kinda felt bad for her. Moaning like a slut was her job, but she needed punishment. Sex with Armin wasn't on the list that Erwin gave her, but knowing exactly that she knew that she had to do it because Erwin expected her to. Katie was sobbing from all the pleasure and I honestly didn't know when ever they were happy tears or if I scared her to death. my pants seemed to get very tight at her moans and sobs. I couldn't take it anymore, but that was when Katie came with force of a titan. "Hey Eren bring her over here so either we can enter her or she can suck us off." Corporal ordered and I shook my head. "Katie why don't you suck me off and finger your cum-filled pussy for them or maybe they want to." I said and Katie whimpered before pressing her ass to the bars making Erwin and Levi chuckle then scoot their chairs closer and lick up her cum that started to drip out. I grabbed a handful of those gingery locks and pressed her face against my crotch so she could feel how big it was. Katie slid off my boots along with my pants and licked up my boxers where the bulge was making me groan. "That's it my cockslut, take my cock and milk it with your whore mouth." I said and she slid off my boxers placing a kiss to my tip. 

I growled at her and I saw another tear roll down her face. I think I'm being to rough with her. it's really making me feel bad, but my thoughts went away when she started to suck on my tip while it was in her mouth. Katie used to always get me off like this before she become the whore of the survey core and I kinda miss those days when she just didn't give a shit. I tightened my grip on her hair and fucked her mouth and she moaned around my soaking wet and pulsing hard cock. "Eren." her voice was muffled by the thick piece of meat in her mouth. I only hummed in response. "Fuck me. Please fuck my so much, fuck my brains out please!" she tried to yell, but I ignored her plea. "I hate to interrupt your fun time, but I got my information and it's dinner time." we pulled away from each other and I flipped off Hanji for being a cock block. he chuckled and patted my hair while Katie walked in front of me. I tried to talk to her to apologize, but she didn't listen and took off to her room. I called out for her and tried to catch her, but she locked the door behind her. I sighed and muttered and 'I love you' to her and walked to the mess hall most likely going to be bitched at by Mikasa, but I didn't care.

Katie's p.o.v

I turned around and stared a Ymir who was laying on my bed. "You okay Ginger?" she asked and I shook my head as Krista walked out of the bathroom. "Hi hi Katie!" Krista said cheerfully and Ymir smiled brightly. "Why are you here? not to be rude or anything." I said and Ymir directed her attention back to me. "We heard what was going down in the dungeon and we decided that you needed it nice and slow tonight." Krista explained and I nodded. "Can we do this in the bath later please?" I asked and Krista hugged me tightly. "Anything for you baby girl." Ymir said and placed me on top of her shoulders and Krista took her hand. Yes me, Ymir, and Krista are in a relationship. Eren doesn't know, nor will he ever because what he pulled tonight has me shaking in fear. "Your not sitting with them today. your gonna crash with Reiner, Bert, and us." I hummed in agreement and we walked into the mess hall. Eren kept his eyes on me, but I never made eye contact with him, instead smiled at Mikasa who looked like she was about to kill Eren.

we sat down at our table and Reiner smiled at me. "Hey Ging." Reiner said and I smiled back at him. "Sup rock." he laughed at my nickname for him and he patted the spot between him and Bertolt. "Ymir I'm going to sit next to them okay?" I said and Ymir reluctantly let go of me and I took my seat again. Bert held up his piece of bread for me, but I waved it off. "Oh no I couldn't. you eat it." I said before Bert shoved it into my mouth. I glared at him playfully while munching on it, snuggling into both the guys that had their arms around my shoulders in a protective manner. I could feel the glare battle going on with Eren vs. Reiner and Bertolt. Eren was loosing badly, but didn't back down. after a laughable dinner with my friends me, Ymir, and Krista headed back to my room for that bath. I can still feel Eren's eyes upon my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is going to be the bath with Krista, Ymir, and Katie then the confronting of Eren and Armin.


End file.
